Aos extremos do amor e do ódio
by Yasmin Kakos
Summary: A guerra se passou e tudo voltou as nomalidades, mas algo os une, um momento apenas um momento farão eles irem aos extremos de dois sentimentos tão dinstintos...


**Capítulo 1**

Um ano se passou desde que a guerra acabou e ela já estava no seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, Hermione se lembrava claramente de seu primeiro dia, de quão impressionada ficou ao entrar naquele grande salão pela primeira vez. Uma menina baixinha e um pouco corcunda, devido aos livros que carregava na mochila, dentuça e de cabelos lanzudos 'completamente diferente de hoje' pensou se olhando no espelho e vendo como mudara visicamente, já estava com seus dezessete anos, ganhara curvas delineadas, seios mais fartos e seus cabelos já não eram mais lanzudos, e sim lisos e ondulados nas pontas, ficara muito mais bonita desde o fim da guerra, pois começou a preocupar-se mais consigo mesma e ,consequentemente, com sua aparência.

- Mione, vamos logo! O Harry e a Gina já devem estar impacientes.- Uma voz muito conhecida à ela a chama na escada de seu dormitório.

- Pera só um pouco, logo eu desço.-

Era assim desde que a guerra acabou e Rony criou coragem em revelar seus sentimentos, eles namoravam e todo final de semana que tinham para ir a Hogsmeade saiam os dois casais: Harry e Gina, Rony e Hermione. No começo ela ate se divertia, mas agora era monótono demais não sabia se era so ela que sentia isso mas ela realmente achava esses passeios um tédio, eles ficavam lá no três vassouras bebendo cerveja amanteigada, depois iam na dedos de mel e ficavam passeando durante o dia todo. Terminou de se arrumar e desceu as escadas do dormitório encontrando um Ron mudar de entediado a feliz quando a vê.

- Você... está... linda!- Diz ele um pouco hesitante, pois mesmo com quase um ano de namoro Rony ainda ficava meio sem jeito ao elogiar a namorada.

- Obrigada, Ron.- Agradece e dá um beijo rápido como cumprimento.

- Vamos logo antes que aqueles dois percam a pouca paciência que eles tem.- Dizendo isso eles dão as mãos e saem da sala comunal.

Chegando na entrada do salão principal Hermione cumprimenta seus dois amigos e eles partem junto ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Distraída ela não percebe que dois olhos negros estão caídos sobre ela, observando cada detalhe seu ate perder de vista.

- Ela já é quase uma mulher!- Afirma uma voz, num sussurro para que ninguem possa ouvir seus altos pensamentos. Balança a cabeça tentando não pensar mais na garota que vem invadindo seus pensamentos desde o dia em que ele a encontrara choramingando na casa dos gritos certa vez.

FLASH-BACK HOGWARTS INÍCIO DO ANO LETIVO

O mestre de poções não estava conseguindo dormir devido a uma dor de cabeça enorme e não havia poção que desse jeito. Resolveu então sair para fazer uma ronda no colégio e depois ir onde sempre ia nas noites de insônia: "Casa dos Gritos".

Lançou um feitiço no salgueiro lutador e entrou pela passagem secreta, mas desta vez ao invés de se deparar com um silêncio profundo como sempre, ele estava ouvindo o que lhe parecia alguém chorando, confirmou suas suspeitas quando se aproximou e viu um vulto sentado num canto soluçando, - é uma aluna só pode ser -,pensou consigo mesmo se preparando para repreender quem quer que fosse por estar fora do dormitório depois das nove. Mais ao chegar mais perto ele percebeu que aquele cabelo lhe era familiar, aquele soluço apesar de nunca ter ouvido antes não lhe era estranho, foi quando ele constatou quem era a garota que estava aos prantos na casa dos gritos: Hermione Granger.

'Mas o que a _sabe-tudo_ faz aqui, a essa hora e ainda por cima chorando?' Snape se perguntou , agora chegando mais perto. 'Não interessa, o importante é que vou lhe dar uma detenção!' pensou de novo respondendo a sua própria pergunta. Ele ia mesmo assustá-la, mas hesitou por um momento. Era tão angustiante para ele vê-la daquele jeito, ele nunca demonstrou, mas ele realmente tinha uma certa admiração por ela, em como se dedicava aos estudos e de uns tempos pra cá começou a reparar em como ela estava diferente, estava mais bonita. Ele ficou ali observando ela chorar, mas já não agüentava mais, queria tanto tê-la em seus braços acalmar sua dor. Se punia por ter aqueles pensamentos mais era inevitável pra ele, ele ficou ali a admirá-la por um bom tempo. Não queria deixá-la, mais não podia ficar mais, não podia correr o risco dela vê-lo ali estático olhando pra ela. Voltou para as masmorras e tentou dormir, apenas tentou, pois ele sabia que não conseguia tirar aquela cena da cabeça por um bom tempo.

FIM DO FLASH-BACK

Ele tinha que espantar aqueles pensamentos e lembranças da cabeça por vários motivos: ele sempre a detestou e vice-versa, ela era amiginha do _Santo Potter_ que ele também detestava, ela era namorada do Weasley que ele também detestava, ele era seu professor oras, ele era Severo Snape não podia gostar de uma aluna irritante e metida a sabe-tudo. Ele tinha que esquecer tudo aquilo, ele tinha que afastá-la mais ainda dele. Ela o odiava e ele a odiava também. De alguma maneira ele tinha que se conformar com aquilo.

Hermione e Rony, Harry e Gina já estavam no povoado de Hogsmeade. O passeio foi como ela previra, sem muitos acontecimentos, mas esta vez eles resolveram passar em frente a Casa dos Gritos e ficaram ali conversando sobre todo tipo de assunto e brincando na neve, mas ninguem notou que Hermione estava pensativa, estava lembrando daquela noite em que ela tinha brigado com Rony e tinha ido na Casa dos Gritos para chorar a noite toda, mas ela ainda se lembrara de ter ouvido algo, ela sabia que tinha alguém a observando, mas ela não sabia quem era, ela não podia ver o rosto e nem queria, ela tava muito abalada e não queria que ninguem a visse e descobrisse que era ela. Desde então essa pessoa misteriosa vive rondando seus pensamentos e uma hora ou outra ela é pega tendo a impressão que aquela mesma pessoa estava a observá-la. Mau sabia ela que não era so impressão.

Já estavam todos nos terrenos de Hogwarts indo em direção ao salão principal. Já estavam exaustos e iriam jantar e dormir pois tinham aulas amanha cedo. Acabaram o jantar e foram para o salão comunal, menos Hermione que ia dar uma passada na biblioteca antes de ir, despediu-se de Rony por ultimo e tomou um caminho oposto e foi em direção a biblioteca, não podia demorar, já eram 20:20 e tinha que chagar no salão comunal as nove horas. Chegou lá e notou que haviam poucos alunos, 'assim é melhor, posso estudar em paz' pensou. Pegou uns livros na prateleira e foi para uma mesa distante. Hermione ficou lá estudando por um tempo e quando olhou em seu relógio se assustou já passavam das nove. Hermione caminhava cuidadosamente pelos corredores com medo de ser pega ou pelo Filch ou por algum monitor, estava a dois corredores da entrada da Grifinória quando ouve passos se aproximando.

- Droga! Murmura ela num tom quase imperceptível. Quase.

-Srta Granger, por acaso sabe que horas são?- Pergunta o professor Snape, que acabara de virar o corredor, com seu tom de arrogância que a pegou de surpresa.

-Sei sim professor.- Responde ela no mesmo tom, pois tinha prometido pra si mesma que esse ano não seria pisada por ninguem.

-Então a srta. deve saber que já deveria estar na sua comunal à...- Parou um pouco e verificou o relógio. -... exatamente 55 minutos.-

-eu já estaria lá a cinco se o senhor não tivesse me interronpido!

-Menos 20 pontos pra a Grifinória pela sua ousadia, detenção quarta 19 hrs na minha sala e já pra sua comunal!- Falou ele e logo girou seus calcanhares em direção as masmorras.

-Seboso!

-O que disse srta. Granger?

-Eu já estou indo professor.

Snape virou o corredor e logo parou ofegante.

"eu quase fraquejei" pensou por um momento, mas logo voltou a andar em direção ao seu escritório

-Aquele seboso me paga!- Hermione pensa alto enquanto passa pelo buraco da do retrato da mulher gorda.

-Mione, já estava ficando preocupado! Você tava falando do Snape?

-Ah Ron, você ainda ta acordado. Sim eu tava falando do Snape.

-Eu resolvi te esperar, pra te dar boa noite. Me diga, o que tem o Snape?

-Acontece que aquele seboso me pegou quando eu tava voltando pra cá e já passam das nove...

-O que ele te fez? Rony já estava um pouco exaltado.

-Nada de mais so tirou 20 pontos e me deu uma detenção pra quarta-feira.

-Não fique assim vc sabe como ele é.-Rony termina a frase e logo vai ate Hermione, toma ela pela cintura e começa a beija – lá, vai descendo os lábios e chegando próximo ao pescoço começa a tirar a blusa dela quando ela se afasta.

-Não Rony, é melhor não.- diz ela se afastando

-Por que não? A gente se gosta, se ama, ou vc não me ama mais?

-Ron vc sabe muito bem que eu te amo...- diz ela mesmo sabendo que tinha um pouco de mentira naquela frase.

-Então por que vc se recusa? Ate o Harry e a Gina, mesmo contra minha aprovação, já fizeram estamos namorando a quase um ano e ainda não saímos de beijos e abraços...

-Vc ta sendo infantil, não é so por que as outras pessoas fazem sexo que temos a obrigação de fazê-lo também, já conversamos sobre isso Rony e eu te disse que ainda não me sinto preparada e vc concordou em me esperar.

-Mas Mione, eu te amo e vc me ama, por que esperar mais?

-Eu so não estou preparada Rony, e é melhor pararmos por aqui, eu não quero brigar e já estou muito cansada. Vou dormir que já é tarde.-dizendo isso ela ia virando quando sente uma mão puxa - lá de volta.

-Espere, eu...err...desculpa.-disse Rony ainda segurando o braço dela -Eu exagerei, mas eu não tenho culpa se quando eu te toco perco totalmente o controle, eu não sei o que eu faria se um dia vc me deixasse.

-Ta bom, eu te desculpo, vc so precisa de um pouco mais de paciência nosso dia vai chegar, e que papo é esse de que eu vou te deixar?

-Sei lá, eu te amo muito e tenho muito medo que outro cara chegue e vc se apaixone.

-Ei? O que vc ta falando? Eu te amo Ron e não vou te dexa, mas agora eu tenho que dormir- de um beijo de boa noite no namorado e foi dormir.

Chegando no dormitório Hermione se troca e se deita, e tenta dormir ainda se culpando por ter cochilado na biblioteca e por isso ganhou uma detenção

**N/A: então o que axaram??? A fic ta boa???**

**Preciso de opiniões!!!**


End file.
